Immortal Heart
by DTakersGurls
Summary: I suck at this: Okay Rayden lost. That's all i'm saying :-)
1. Immortal Heart Ch:1

Rayden sat on the floor, his knees tightly hugged against his chest. His once white robe was ragged, splotches of Old and new blood turned it into a sickly pale pink. His once beautiful long, white, hair was matted with blood and dirt. The hair hung in front of his face, his hair looked as if it hadn't been washed in years.  
  
Rayden the Once Mighty God of Thunder could hear footsteps outside his cell. He held unto his knees even tighter. "No." He let out a ragged whisper. "Please, no."  
  
The beaten man sighed in relief didn't stop at the door to his prison. The footsteps echoed down the long hallway.  
  
Just as Rayden rested his head on his knees, the door violently swung open. Rayden's head jerked up, his clear eyes widening in fear. Rayden tried to press himself harder against the wall as he stared at the deity that stood in the doorway, Shao Khan.  
  
"Hi, Brother!" Rayden's brother stood in the doorway, grinning evilly. "Get up, Brother. It's time to go." Rayden stood shakily, he did not want to have to deal with his brother or Father's wrath. Rayden tried to stand up straight but he fell back against the wall. He whimpered in pain as the deep cuts and bruises on his back hit the wall. Rayden slid down to the floor. Tears of pain ran down his scarred and dirty cheeks, his skin was so dirty that the tears made the dirt run down his face.  
  
His brother growled in frustration. "Quit stalling! You're just making this harder on yourself!" Rayden still didn't move, even after his brother's outburst. He let his body slightly sag against the wall, trying in vain to ease the mind-numbing pain that coursed through his entire being.  
  
"I said get up!" Kahn screamed at the top of his lungs. "NOW!" Mercilessly, Kahn stood over his fallen brother; he reached down grabbing Rayden by the front of his ragged robe, snatching His head back. The pain that throbbed through his head was so painful that he could barely open his eyes.  
  
Shao Kahn brought Rayden up eye-level with him. "I'll drag you into the throne room if I have too!" 


	2. Immortal Heart Ch:2

Rayden looked up at his older brother. "Please…" Rayden's voice trailed off, his throat hurt so much. Kahn's grin became wider. "Please what?" Kahn snickered. "Please don't take me to father? Please don't beat me? Is that it?"  
  
Rayden hung his head unable to meet his brother's intense gaze. "Yes." He whispered. "What was that? I didn't hear you!"  
  
Yes." Rayden said a little louder, wincing as his throat burned. Suddenly Rayden's body was racked by hacking coughs.  
  
"Well…Too Bad!" Kahn snatched Rayden up, Kahn, for the first time, noticed how light his brother seemed. "Loosing weight, little brother?"  
  
Rayden began struggling pitfully against Kahn, trying to push himself away. "You just never learn, do you?"  
  
Rayden didn't feel the sudden blow that Kahn delivered, it was so fast. He just felt blackness creeping over his vision, just as quickly the darkness enveloped him. Rayden fell limp against his brother's shoulder. Kahn wordlessly slung the limp body over his shoulder, walking out of the cell.  
  
"You stupid Idiot!" Shinnok screamed at his elder son. "what good will it be to torture him if he can't feel it!" Shao Kahn bowed in front of his father, Rayden lay at his feet, still uncousiness.  
  
"Father, he will awaken in just a few moments." As if on cue, Rayden began to stir. His head lollied to one side, his eyes slowly opened. The confusion in his clear eyes was replace with fear as he looked up at his father. "Oh God…" Shinnok smiled down at his son, but there was no warmth in the smile. "No, son. Not God, but I'm getting there." Rayden turned his head slightly, seeing Kahn still bowed. "Kahn, pick him up. I don't want his blood getting my robes dirty. Kahn bowed again, lifting Rayden's sagging body up. 


	3. Immortal Heart Ch:3

Shinnok stood before his two sons, he lent back before slapping Rayden, hard across his face. The beating continued for more than an hour. More of Rayden's blood was spilled, staining his dirty robes even more. Kahn held his brother up; he held his arms tightly behind him. "I want to hear you scream and beg!"  
  
Two more hours later Shinnok held Rayden up, with the other hand he kept striking him in the face over and over. More blood, than humanly possible, spilled down the Thunder God's face.  
  
His eyes were tightly closed; his teeth gritted as he tried to prevent the scream of anguish that wanted to escape. "Scream, damn you!"  
  
After a while Shinnok dropped Rayden to the stone floor, he looked down at his son with a look of disdain on his face. "Bastard." Shinnok hissed. He pointed to the far wall, a long, evil, looking whip hung. "Get it."  
  
Rayden lay crumpled; tears of pain ran down his cheeks. "Stop, please." He whispered through gritted teeth. His chest heaved violently with every cough brought up blood. "This really is starting to be fun." The Thunder God's father stepped back, fiercely kicking the side of his head. He finally cried out, as his body rolled over until Rayden's face was pressed against the cold floor.  
  
Kahn stood watching, excitement gleaming in his eyes. Shinnok brought his foot down on his back. A sickening crack resonated through the throne room.  
  
White-hot pain surged through Rayden's body, his vision exploded with blinding light. A scream, screams of eminence pain and torture was ripped from Rayden. His head reared back, and then he slumped forward against the floor again.  
  
He nearly lost cousinouses, but the pain kept bringing him back. They nearly fell over with laughter at the site of Rayden, laying, hurt on the floor. Kahn could hear quiet, muffled sobs as he began to cry.  
  
"Father...he's crying!" Shinnok stopped laughing, sneering down at Rayden. "I always knew you were a weakling!"  
  
He kicked him again. "Stop crying!" Rayden pressed his face harder against the floor, trying in vain to be quiet; he did not want another beating. He managed to stop crying, but began a small whimpering sound. "Whimper and beg all you want, but you will draw no sympathy from me!" Shinnok snapped his fingers. "Kahn, throw him back in his cell! You can have him for a while, but I warn you Do Not Kill Him!" He bowed. "Yes, father."  
  
He drug his brother back to the cell, Rayden was too weak to even stand, let alone walk. Kahn threw him up against the wall of the cell. But Rayden slid down to the floor, now uncousiness.  
  
"Wake up! Dammit wake up!" Kahn yelled, violently shaking him. "Damn you, wake up!" But he remained uncousiness. He stood up. "I'll just have to come back when you wake up, dear brother." 


	4. Immortal Heart Ch:4

Pain and discomfort is what Rayden felt when he awoke. He managed to slowly bring his hands up to his face. His back felt like the skin had been ripped off, Shinnok really went out this time. He managed to sit up, but as soon as he did he felt the wounds reopen, he nearly screamed with the pain as he could feel the warmth of is blood pour down his back. Spots of dried blood littered the floor.  
  
Tears rose again, he was supprised he still had tears left. "I wish I could die." Bitterly, he began to weep again.  
  
He finally fell into an uneasy sleep plagued with nightmares. He awoke with a start; his heart pounding so loud that he could literally hear it. Sweat poured down his forehead, matting the long-gray locks to his forehead. Rayden shook his head trying to clear the cobwebs, but he could still hear them screaming, begging Rayden for help. Whenever he tried to sleep, he could hear them, he wished he could have saved them. He tried, but they still died. "All your fault, Thunder God!" Those were the words that echoed most.  
  
Rayden closed his eyes, trying to force down the lump that caught in his throat. More tears than ever spilled down. "I'm so sorry…so sorry." He began sobbing. "I want to join them. Please Elder Gods Let Me Join Them!"  
  
A sickening laughter boomed through the cell. "Sorry, but your stuck here, brother." Rayden could feel himself being lifted up. "Now, it's time for me to have some fun! Why should father have all the fun?"  
  
Rayden didn't even try to struggle this time. Why? It only made it hurt worse. "I can see that you finally came to your senses. Rayden open his pleading eyes. "Don't…Kahn, please?" Kahn stopped the words by slamming Rayden into the wall. "You're so pathetic, you didn't use to beg like this. You used to take it like a God! You make me sick!"  
  
Hours later Rayden was chained to the wall, his arms stretched above his head. It felt as if his arms were being torn out of the sockets. God, how he wished his father and brother were dead. 


	5. Immortal Heart Ch:5

Rayden closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the wall. He actually wished that Shinnok had broken his back, if he were paralyzed then he could not feel the pain they would inflict.  
  
He sighed to himself; it was apparent that the Elder Gods were not going to interfere.  
  
He tried for hours to let himself drift away from the pain and the anguish, but there was no way he could rest knowing that any minute his so called 'relatives' would come in, dragging him out for his daily beating. No way he could rest with the pain.  
  
Suddenly Rayden raised his head, a thought flashed through his mind. That could be the way! Could he do that? "It's all I can do, besides Fujin is already chosen to succeed me if I die. It's the only way." Rayden, the God of Thunder, finally thought of a way to end the pain. He must act the next time Kahn comes to retrieve him. Sense his body is mortal now, he has the ability to die, and there are always things far worse than death. He decided that when Kahn came the next time, that he was going to do it. At least he could finally see his friends again.  
  
That thought made him smile, for the first time in what seemed like eternity, he actually smiled. "I can't wait to see them." He said in a whisper before falling asleep. Unlike the other times, this time it was not plagued with nightmares.  
  
Rayden was jarred awake with a violent punch to the midsection. "Bastard, wake up!" His eyes snapped open. He groaned groggily, his head still hung low. Roughly, Kahn grabbed him by the chin, lifting Rayden's head up. "Father said I could have a little more fun." He pulled the whip from his holster, letting it dangle meancily in front of his brother's face.  
  
Rayden cleared his voice enough to speak. "My father and you will not treat me like this anymore!" Kahn stepped back slightly not expecting such harsh words from him. He replaced his shock with anger. "Brat! How dare you speak like that!"  
  
Kahn knew that Rayden didn't have enough strength to back up such words, he didn't even have enough strength to stand up. Kahn began unlocking the chains, letting the helpless man crumple to the floor.  
  
Rayden painfully pushed himself up onto his knees, staring up at is brother. "So now you're on your knees begging like the weak pathetic fool that you are!"  
  
But Rayden didn't listen to him; instead he stared at the dagger that hung on Kahn's belt. This is it, no turning back. 


	6. Immortal Heart Ch:6

But Rayden needed a distraction, as if on cue, one of the guards came up to the cell. "Lord Kahn, Shinnok wishes for you to bring the prisoner to the throne room.  
  
Kahn stomped his feet angrily. "Damn! Just when I get a chance to have some fun, he takes it away!"  
  
Rayden took a deep breath, before he could think he grabbed the dagger, snatching it off Kahn's belt. "You will never hurt me again!" He gritted his teeth as he quickly held it over his heart, plunging it deep into the muscle. A scream escaped his bloodied lips. He clenched his fists tightly, trying to think about anything but the agonizing pain in his chest.  
  
"What the Hell?!" Kahn didn't even have time to react before Rayden stabbed himself. He stared down at his brother's body; he was still alive, but not for long.  
  
"Shit, Father's going to kill me if he dies!" Rayden was semi-Counsiness, he could hear Kahn's voice, and he could also feel and hear feet pounding the floor around him. Rayden lay on his stomach, which caused the dagger to go deeper. He cried out again, weakly. More blood pooled around his body.  
  
Suddenly he could hear Shinnok's angry voice. "I told you not to kill him!" He could also hear Shao Kahn's voice choking. "NO...Father, please, I'm sorry! I had no idea he was going to try to commit suicide!"  
  
Rayden could feel strong arms pick him up, he looked up to see his father's angry face. "If you live, I'll really make you wish you were dead!"  
  
Suprislying the pain stopped, he just had a numb feeling creeping over his body. Rayden tried to open his mouth to speak but no words came out; only blood, lots of it.  
  
After a second or so he couldn't feel anything, but he could still hear and see. Shinnok angrily punched Rayden, but he didn't feel it. "Dammit!" He threw his son to the ground. Rayden again lay on his back; staring up at his brother and father.  
  
Shinnok now had Kahn lifted in the air, Kahn kept pleading with Shinnok to stop. "You are so damn stupid! I told you that suicide was a possibility he would might try!" Kahn cried out again as Shinnok started really choking him. Kahn began to gasp for air. "I'm sorry! I...didn't mean for..."  
  
Rayden could now feel coldness creeping through his body. He took one, long, ragged breath, exhaling he whispered. "I'm free." A glazed look came over his eyes, his face also relaxed and his head lolled to one side. His un-seeing eyes directly at Kahn's face, who also lay beside him, also lifeless.  
  
Shinnok stared down at the bodies of his sons. "Bah! Neither one of them were fit to be my heirs!" He snapped his fingers, two guards slowly approached. "Dump things somewhere, anywhere, I don't care!" The guards bowed. Two more guards helped drag the corpses out of the cell as Shinnok stormed back to the throne room. "But I do need an heir to the throne." 


End file.
